7x03: Kelly
by Metrical
Summary: As the groups emotional problems start to dawn, Kelly is often left as the one holding them together. When their reliance on her gets too strong, she starts to lose it. How long will it take before she snaps?
1. Chapter 1

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.03: KELLY**

**Ok so a few weeks ago, I never thought I'd end up writing chapter 1 of 7.01, let alone this, so I'm quite happy :). On the other hand it is awfully late, didn't sleep at all last night, then went to a funeral, then had to get home on my own and the train's were closed and the bus system when run by city rail is absolutely horrifying, then I was over at a friend's place with a group of people and for some reason we watched Despicable Me and I didn't get home till quite late and I'm not sure why I am writing this now, but it is probably cause I love it so much. There really isn't much that makes me as happy as positive reviews about my fanfiction, so keep em coming! Here is Episode 3!**

* * *

><p>Kelly's eyes narrowed in on the girl opposite her. The sun beat down on her, and beads of sweat rolled down after an intense amount of running. She darted in the small black pupils, eyeing to where they were focused and then… the throw up.<p>

The ball went up in the air and Kelly jumped to her right, swiping it from her opponents planned out blow.

She quickly tossed the ball to a blonde haired girl behind her, and powered her way up like a missile to the net. As planned, the opposing team was distracted as the ball made it's way in a curve left around the court, and then in a sudden swipe, the ball was passed to Rhiannon and then to Kelly, who nobody had guarded, as Kelly pitched the ball upwards, it drifted nicely through the hoop without touching the sides.

Kelly smiled, punching the air, "Yes!" before running back to Rhiannon and grabbing her hand in a hi-5.

Similar motions ran through Kelly's blood as the match played on, until a sharp whistle sounded and Kelly's hands dropped to her knees, catching up on much needed breath.

"Over here girls!" shouted their netball coach, Ms. Rattigan. "Well done today, I've been very pleased with some of the work out there, except, Pilgrim?" a girl with curly tied back hair looked up, "I don't know what that little thing was between you and Rebecca, don't do that again, it's not ballet, come on, tighten up." The girl stepped back rather ashamed.

The coach turned her ahead, "Dawson!" Kelly looked up with gleaming eyes, "Absolutely brilliant, excellent work out there today, you should all take notes from her; she knows what she is doing. Superb rebound!" She said pinching her fingers together. "Right, all of you, we are back here tomorrow same time, yeah? I want to see you constantly stepping up your game, we've got the match between Everdale on Saturday, and you know how poncy they can get." She said raising her eyebrows.  
>Kelly hung her kit back over her shoulder, as her teammates came up and clasped her on the back chucking words of encouragement.<p>

She walked over to the grandstand, where Hayley sat with a scrapbook, scissors, glue and a marker, sorting out her new pictures from her trip up North.

"Hiya, I'm done." Said Kelly, slowly settling back into her normal breathing patterns.

Hayley looked up, "Oh, right…" She quickly snapped shut her scrapbook and started shoveling her equipment into her bag.

Kelly frowned, "Does that really keep you entertained?"  
>Hayley nodded, "Relatively, It's like my netball… only it's not netball."<br>Kelly gave her a sarcastic look, "Yeah… it's not."  
>Hayley shut her eyes, "Fine, let's go home."<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly sat on the bus staring out the window, a bunch of schoolboys were riding along on skateboards, with another one lagging behind.<p>

Kelly gave a huff and slid her lush black hair down the side of the glass window.

She was completely oblivious to the fact that Hayley was rattling her head off, "There's this one girl, I think her names Tessa, I don't actually know, but her blog is called, _the kids with fire_ or something hipster like that, anyway she lives in like Norway or somewhere really pretty like that, but she's got all these street photo's, it's like burning trash cans and backstreet alleys and things like that, but it's kind of like those thin wisps of natural light, riding up against a black background, it is absolutely gorgeous…"  
>Kelly had no idea what it was, but today she just wasn't in the mood to hear her friends' banter, she felt tired and down for no reason at all, it really sucked.<p>

She looked up at the sky through the pane of glass, which was now setting into a murky orange.

Her friend nudged her on the shoulder, "Come on, Todd Street, this is us." Hayley stood up pressing the little red electronic button. Kelly gave a sigh, and stood up after her.

The sun seemed a lot brighter outside of the bus, as Hayley threw her hand, which as always, was draped in the sleeve of a jacket way too long for her, and Kelly squinted.

Nearby stood a construction site, which had a lot of loud yelling coming from it. A thud sounded as a large machine part flew down, and sawdust flew up over the fence and onto the footpaths.

Kelly gave a sniff on the fresh sawdust, "I could do with some Cherry Pop." She turned to Hayley.

Hayley shrugged, "I wouldn't mind a drink, or just anything about now…"  
>The two set off on their walk again, and Hayley began a new topic, "You know the IT Crowd right? I've told you about it before, yeah? I must have, cause it is the most absolutely amazing show, it's like the ten times better version of Big Bang Theory, cause that show's really just for yeah basic bimbo who can't really understand things, where as IT Crowd is like realistic? And Katherine Parkinson is my absolute favorite human being ever, she is my spirit animal, Ah!... I love her, anyway…"<p>

Kelly had once again tuned out, and into two birds fluttering through the air in each other's company, dancing gracefully, with wings in synchronization, Kelly began to smile.

Then she was brought back to earth, "Kelly!" Hayley had stopped walking and was standing there, looking at her, a little annoyed.

Kelly shook her head, "Sorry, zoned out big time." She tried to continue walking, but Hayley didn't.

"You don't listen to me anymore" said Hayley. "I listen to everyone else." She began to imitate them, "Ten bottles of Chardonnay thanks! We are totally getting smashed down at Willow Creek this evening! Who has the spliffs? Did you hear? Jason fucked Natalie! Dean has totally screwed over Samantha, all this endless banter, which I put up with Kelly." She paused, "You were supposed to be the one who I could talk to about everything else."  
>Kelly smiled, "Come on Hayley, you are overreacting, you know I listen to you."<br>Hayley smiled, "Yeah! When I talk about him!" and continued to walk on.

Kelly threw up her hands, "Come on Hayley." Kelly crept up on Hayley, with a big grin, and grabbed her beanie off her and ran down the street.

Hayley tried to hold on to it, but it was too late, "Oi! Give it back!" she yelled, now with a smile across her face.

Kelly eventually stopped with a cheesy grin, and Hayley poked her tongue out and snatched back her beanie.

"Ok" said Hayley looking down, "I'm sorry, I got angry." She pulled the beanie snug over her long flowing red hair.

Kelly looked at her, as they resumed their walk, "Actually, speaking of him…"  
>Hayley threw her hands up, "I'm being proven right here."<p>

Kelly sighed, "Oh, shut up. Anyway, you! Sat next to him in English!"

Hayley rolled her eyes, "Your lucky I'm even talking to you about this, I'm still mad that you messed things up at the birthday party."  
>Kelly's eyes were wide open, "How was I spose to know?"<br>"We were sitting alone talking!" said Hayley astounded.

Kelly looked a bit pathetic, "I'm sorry, I was just a bit all over the place, anyway, I'm proud of you, I know you can get him, your finally getting a bloke" she said with a smile.

Hayley pushed her away with a smile, "Shut up."  
>Kelly grabbed her "Come here you!" and kissed her on the forehead, "My little Hayley is growing up!"<br>Hayley was smothered by the hug, "I'm gonna kill you."

* * *

><p>Kelly walked in the door with Hayley following her, she yelled out across the house, "Mum! I'm home!"<p>

A thin, black woman who looked about 40 came around, "Don't you check your phone? I've been textin' ya'"

Kelly frowned, "Sorry, I was at Netball, I've got Hayley over." She pointed behind her.

Hayley peered around the corner and gave a little wave.

Kelly's Mum placed her hands on her hips, with her mouth open, "I didn't say you could have people over."  
>Kelly scowled, "It's just Hayley, we're just gonna hang in my room, before going out tonight."<p>

"Did I say you could go out? I didn't want you to come home today, I have a guest."  
>Kelly frowned as a muscular man of a very dark colour came into the room and wrapped his arms around Kelly's mum, "I still have more brandy waiting for you Julie, when your done."<p>

Julie shut her eyes, "Not now, Mark, go back into the lounge room, I'll talk to you in a minute."  
>Kelly threw her hands up, "Of course, for fuck's sake, come on Hayley…" she began to march up the stairs.<p>

Julie peered after her, "Don't you use that language with me young lady!"  
>Kelly didn't bother turning around, "Whatever!"<p>

Kelly burst into her room and crashed on her bed, as Hayley sat on the end. Kelly mumbled into her pillow, "Slutty Bitch."  
>Hayley laughed, "I think she's funny."<br>Kelly shook her head, with her face still in the pillow, "It ain't funny; my family will be the death of me."  
>At that moment a boy about the same age as Kelly, came bouncing through the door.<p>

"Speak of the devil." Said Kelly

The boy smiled, "Naw… has someone had a rough day? Little missy is tired here, she needs a good nap."  
>"Fuck off Kenan" said Kelly.<p>

He threw his hands up with a smile; "Now-now sister, is that anyway to talk to your brother" he then turned to Hayley and extended his hand, "Hi Hayley."  
>Hayley smiled, "Hi Kenan." She shook his hand slowly, but yet laughed.<p>

"You got a boyfriend yet Hayley?"  
>Hayley scratched her head, still with a smile, "Nope."<p>

He leaned in and winked, "Would you like one?"

Hayley laughed, as Kelly sat up and smacked him over the head, "Kenan, leave her alone."

He put his hands in front of him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you girls have to be getting ready. You have a party tonight, Hayley will be having a good time and getting herself a boyfriend who apparently won't be me, according to my sister, which is much to my disappointment, and my sister will be out finding a juicy, juicy cock to slide up and down."  
>Kelly slammed him in the back with her pillow, "Get the fuck out!"<br>Kenan laughed, "Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going, have fun! Play safe! Wear a condom! Not ready to be an uncle yet!"

As he closed the door, Hayley laughed again and Kelly screamed, "Fuck! Why can't I have a normal home life?"

Hayley smiled, "Well what do you define as a normal home-life?"  
>"Well yours is by far better in any circumstance."<br>"I love your family!" rebutted Hayley

Kelly gave an angry smile, "Great! You can have them then!" Kelly lied across her bed with a scowl on her face, as Hayley laughed and took a snap with her camera.

"Fuck off!" shouted Kelly

Hayley laughed, "No, you're cute when you're angry."

Kelly tried to scowl at her, but burst into a laugh and her eyes rolled sideways. At this Hayley lost it pointing out a finger in hysterics, but falling off the end of the bed, which soon had Kelly rolling on the ground in hysterics too.

* * *

><p><em>Kenan was a rather quick decision, I didn't originally have him in the story, but now to be honest I quite like his character :) so I'm glad with the decision. A friend halfway through distracted me, so this is an incredibly late job, but I hope you're getting into the new episode. Read on and review!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.03: KELLY**

**Chapter 2! So I was meant to be going back to school today, then I found out there wasn't any today, so it's writing time! I think at this stage, I'm coming up with crap off the top of my head. I'm joking, I have planned it through… roughly, anyway, Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Dean peered round the front, to where the crowd ahead of him was slowly moving.<p>

A huge, black bouncer with a clipboard was flicking through some pages and conversing with a 6ft, lanky, stoned teenager. The teenager gave a shrug before the bouncer, picked him up off his feet and hurled him back onto the pavement and out of the queue.

Dean shook his head, "Ok Drew and the girls are in easy, I can probably be a bit persuasive, but there's no way Crawly Paulie here, is getting in, or Noodle-head here." He said pointing his thumb back to Ken.

Ken threw his hands back with a stern look, "Gee, thanks prick."

Dean waved his hand back, without looking around, oblivious to the fact he was being sarcastic, "Pleasure."

"As it happens…" said Ken zipping open his jack pocket, he got out a case full of plastic cards, "Paulie, did you bring a tiny portrait shot, like I asked?"  
>"Yeah… why?" he said with a puzzled look.<p>

Ken put his hand out and Paulie placed a small, thumb sized photo in his palm, Ken got out a little bottle from his case and within a minute of fiddling handed Paulie a card.

Paulie grabbed the card furrowing his brow, he looked up at Ken and held out the card, "This says…"  
>Paulie was interrupted by Kelly shouting, "Guys! Hey! Gemma! Drew! Shit, somebody!"<br>"That's them." Said Gemma pointing over Dean's head.

Kelly pushed her way through rows of bickering people, "Sorry, my friends are at the front, so sorry." She said, as a blonde guy grabbed her bum, "Hey! Watch it!"

Kelly looked behind her, as she arrived at the group with Hayley, "That perve back there felt me up."

"Have you guys got fake's just incase?" asked Gemma

Kelly got out 2 cards from her purse and held them up, "I'm Shaniqua Jones, and Hayley is Angel Mufferson."

Drew frowned, "Angel Mufferson? That sounds like a porn star."

Hayley grabbed the card and studied it with her eyes, "I think it actually is."

Gemma laughed and turned to Sam, who stood there with her arms folded and a miniature scowl across her face.

Gemma threw her hands in the air, "For fucks sake Sam, how long are you gonna keep this up?" she whispered.

Samantha pointed the scowl towards Gemma, "Thanks for your condolences."

"Move on Sam, He has, we have, why can't you? You don't still love him do you?"

Sam threw her hands down by her side, "For goodness sake Gemma, there's more to it then that, you really don't get why I'm being like this do you?"  
>Paulie shouted out, "Listen up! Back to my problem, this card says Kirsty Lopez" he stared up at them all, "A girl… from Mexico…"<p>

Drew looked forward, "Sorry Paulie, no time to change, we're at the front, just do your best."  
>Paulie's face looked shocked, "You've got to be fucking kidding me, I…" but Drew just shushed him.<p>

He smiled to the guard, "Hi there, I'm Drew Martin."  
>The bouncer eyed him down, "You 21?"<p>

Drew paused for a minute, "I'm a regular at the grid, ask Stacy Campbell."

"There'll be no need" said the bouncer, "I was just checking."

Drew walked on in, smiling back to the group.

Gemma walked up with Sam and Claire behind her, "Woah, evening ladies" his eyes diverted to Gemma's legs, but he snapped back to attention, "Can I see some…"

But Gemma pulled him in close and whispered in his ear, drawing her leg close to his, "I don't think that will be necessary."  
>He shook his head, "No, of course not, enjoy your evening ladies."<p>

Next Hayley and Kelly went up, but he didn't let them straight in, "ID girls."  
>Kelly sighed; she couldn't really be bothered trying to seduce him like Gemma did, so she just got out the two fake IDs. He checked them both in his hand and then gave them back to her and motioned them in.<p>

As they walked in he said to Hayley, "I love your work Miss. Mufferson."  
>Hayley looked back, and then at Kelly with wide eyes.<p>

Ken stood in front of Paulie and Dean. Dean smirked, "Sorry boys, looks like the end of the road for you two."  
>Ken frowned back at Dean and then walked up to the bouncer. "21?" he asked. Ken simply nodded and he motioned him through.<p>

Dean looked as if a bird had just done its business on his head, "What the fuck? How'd he get through?"

"Next" shouted the bouncer.

Dean pushed Paulie forward, who stumbled and then looked up stiff at the guard.

"ID?" he asked with a solid face.

Paulie with a quaking hand got out the card and passed it to him.

He eyed it down and then looked up at Paulie with a frown, "It says your name is Kirsty, and you're from Spain."  
>Paulie quickly turned his around to see Dean nodding, and then he faced the bouncer again and began muttering a bunch of gibberish that sounded like Spanish in a seductive voice.<p>

Dean grabbed Paulie on the shoulders and looked at the bouncer, "Sorry she doesn't speak English, but if you'd like us to prove it maybe you can have a look at the piercing on her…"  
>The bouncer quickly shook his head, "No, no, no, it's quite alright, just go on through."<br>Paulie smiled and walked through as the bouncer muttered, "Fucking Mexicans…"

Dean chuckled and walked on in after Paulie, but the bouncer grabbed him, "Woah, hold up there Fabregas, ID?"

Dean stood like an owl in front of traffic, not expecting to get asked this question, he quickly resorted to his taunts, "What? You think I look like a child? Is that what your fucking calling me?"  
>"Yeah, I am hotrod, what of it?" he said peering down on me.<p>

"Trust me, you don't want to get something started with me."

"Oh, I think I do."  
>Drew looked out and sighed, "Oh, Son of a Bitch." He marched on out, "Dean!" he shouted, "Shut the fuck up!" He turned to the bouncer, "I'm really sorry, he get's angry easily, I'm doing some work for Richard Llewellyn, he's an associate."<p>

The bouncer looked at him, "You're fucking kidding right? Fucking Llewellyn, never tells me fucking anything anymore…" he motioned the two of them through and then shouted to Dean, "Watch your back, shortcake."

Dean tried to march back, but Drew grabbed him around the chest with his arm and dragged him in.

* * *

><p>Kelly jumped up and down in the thriving lights, as a song that switched between heavy drones and light riffs bounced around the walls. Even Hayley was having a good time jumping up and down, trying to get closer to the stage, where a girl with jet black hair danced about wailing into a microphone and a guy with headphones moved about on a keyboard.<p>

Kelly bumped into a guy and she turned around to say sorry, but stopped herself, noticing he was quite handsome.

He smiled at her, "I'm Felix."  
>She smiled back, "Kelly."<p>

"What do you do Kelly?" he shouted over the music.

"Netball, and jack shit."  
>He laughed, "That sounds fucking great, I do cards and jackshit."<br>"Nice one." She said back.

He leaned in closer, "Do you maybe, want to get out? I know a better place than this."  
>Kelly smiled, and looked around, but noticed Sam all alone at the bar and sighed to herself.<p>

"Give me 5 minutes," she said to him, "I'm with some friends, so I've got to let them know that I'm going."

"They don't have to know," he said with a smile.

She laughed back, "5 minutes!"

She then moved her way through the crowds until she broke free and began muttering to herself, "Gemma, Gemma, where the fuck is Gemma?"

She looked around and noticed up against a corridor wall, she smiled and began to shout out, "Gemma!"

But then she noticed she was in the middle of snogging a girl with black hair up against the wall, as one hand slid up her top and the other crept up her skirt.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Oh, Queen of Fuck!" she said angrily.

She then clacked over to Sam by herself in her high heels, and took a seat next to her.

Sam looked deeply into her empty glass, "I'm nothing but a fucking fairy," she said to Kelly.

"Sam, are you ok?" asked Kelly with a puzzled look.

"I'm just… blue…" she said echoing herself, "Nobody fucking knows me… everybody is just… UP!" she shouted.

"Up in what?" said Kelly rather confused.

"Gemma's twat." Muttered Sam.

Kelly furrowed her brow, "Sam, how much have you had to drink?"  
>Sam turned to Kelly, "The question isn't how much, but how long!"<p>

"How long you've had to drink?"

Sam nodded, "Now you're getting it."  
>Kelly smiled, "Your wasted." Kelly sighed, "Alright, we should be getting you…"<p>

Sam jumped to her feet knocking over her barstool, "The angel of death!" she screamed.

Kelly turned around to see Hayley crawling onto the stage; Kelly's mouth was wide open, "Hayley McDonnell what the fuck have you done?"

Hayley grabbed the microphone and shouted to the crowd, "WOOOOO! I Just took a shitload of pills! YAH!"

The crowd screamed back at her with joy.

Kelly shook her head, "That's it, abort mission, abort fucking mission." She picked up her stuff and grabbed Sam's hand leading her round the crowd to the stage.

"I keep telling you…" Sam began to slur, but Kelly just looked back at her and shouted, "Shut up, you're drunk."  
>"You're drunk!" She shouted back at Kelly<p>

Kelly finally made her way onto the stage, dragging a zoned out Samantha.

Hayley pointed out to the crowd, "I'm gonna sing you guys a song, this one is dedicated to a special boy…"  
>Kelly sprinted to the microphone, "For fuck's sake Hayley!" she grabbed the microphone off her and looked out to the crowd, "Sorry guys, she's just a bit out of it, she needs to go home and rest now."<br>The crowd began to boo as a guy at the front shouted, "Let her speak, ya skank!"

Hayley started jumping and grabbed the microphone again and this time screamed in it, "Who wants to see my tits?"

The crowd began to holler as Hayley grabbed the end of her shirt with both hands, but Kelly grabbed her around the waist and started dragging her away.

But before she could get her off stage, 3 bouncers came on the stage, grabbing each of the girls and picking them up.

As Kelly resisted by beating with her feet, Sam passed out and Hayley began to laugh along.

They were pushed out the front door, as Hayley gave a giddy squeal, smiling on the spot, Kelly looked back with a scowl and Sam passed out on the pavement.

Just then Paulie came running out with a frightened look and no shirt on.

"Paulie!" shouted Kelly, "Thank heaven!"  
>But Paulie wasn't paying attention, "Oh fuck" he said looking behind him, he began to bolt down the street as two blonde girls chased after him.<p>

"Come back here you twat!" one of them shouted, "I'll bash your bollocks upside!"

Kelly closed her eyes throwing back her head, "Wonderful night" she said.

She bent down and picked up Sam, throwing her over her shoulder, "Woah!" she said stumbling for a second, "For such a small girl, you can weigh an awful lot." She said to herself.

"Come on Hayley" she said as she walked off across the road, and Hayley still trippy and smiling, followed after her. Kelly finally reached a park and plonked Sam down on the bench next to her, although she didn't stay on, she soon slid off the bench and landed on the grass as her dress flew up flashing her underwear.

Kelly raised her eyebrows looking away from Sam, "Charmer" she said.

Hayley ran a bit down the hill and then lay across the grass, rolling around laughing.

Kelly sighed and lit a cigarette. She inhaled a large breath, and then blow out a beautiful circular ring.

She then looked down at the ground, "Fucking perfect," she muttered, "This is your nights, babysitting your drugged up friends."

Her frown of anger soon grew into sadness as she looked down at the grass beneath her and then buried her head in her own lap.

* * *

><p>The time was 4:14 and Kelly crept in closing the door quietly, no lights had flickered on so she figured she must have succeeded in not awakening her mum, but she was soon proved wrong as a bunch of soft footsteps pattered down the stairs.<p>

"It is 4:14 Kelly." Said Julie at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed.

Kelly sighed and tried to walk on up the stairs but Julie stopped her, "Don't you walk away from me," she said angrily, "I would like to know what in the name of Mary, you were doing out until 4:14 am on a school night."

Kelly scowled, "As it happens Mum, I had a shitty night looking after my so-called friends, one who had drunk out an entire bar, and another who swallowed a bag of pills and nearly flashed half of Bristol, so that's what I was doing out."  
>"Half of Bristol?" she said, "You mean to say you were out at a nightclub?"<br>"As it happens, yes I was." Said Kelly snidely.

"Don't you talk to me in that tongue, I can not believe, after all the hard work I've put in…"  
>"Hardwork?" shouted Kelly, "Hardwork? The only Hardwork you put in is making sure that every man who steps through this place, gets hard worked!"<p>

Julie stood with her mouth open, "You disrespectful child, how dare you talk to me like that! I am your mother!"  
>"You're nothing but a piggish slag!" Kelly shouted, "When have you ever been there for me?"<p>

"Well I never…" said Julie slamming her hand on the kitchen table, "If your father could hear you now…"

"Well he can't!" Shouted Kelly, "Cause you scared him off, by flashing your clit around to every guy who walked through the door, so now me and Kenan can't even see our own father and we have to put up with you instead, a so-called shitty excuse for a mother!" Kelly began to march off.

Julie stood there with her hand on her chest, "Kelly! You little bitch!"

Kelly marched up the stairs and lost it, absolutely screaming throughout the house, "Fuck off! You promiscuous waste of fucking space! You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a human being! Get the fuck out of my life!"  
>She stormed upstairs, slamming her door shut, as Julie sat down on the kitchen stool in shock.<p>

Kelly flung herself onto her bed and immediately started bawling, the door creaked open slightly as Kenan edged his way into the room, "Kel? Sis? I'm here for you, Bobo is here."

Kelly shook her head, "Sisi don't want to talk right now."  
>Kenan placed a hand across her back, "Talk Sisi, Bobo is listening."<br>Kelly felt another wave of tears approaching and simply said, "Fuck off Kenan."

"Kel…" said Kenan trying to hold back his own tears.

Kelly couldn't help it and continued crying, as Kenan lied out across the bed and wrapped his arms around his twin sister and leaned his head in to her shoulder, fighting back his own tears.

* * *

><p><em>I said I'd use Kenan more :) That was definitely a strange thing to write cause what I intended to be short I made long and what I intended to be long I made short, so it definitely changes things, I like it though, and hope you did too, as always please review! Chapter 3, up soon!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.03: KELLY**

**Woo! I'm on a writing streak! It's a good day for writing :) That last one was unintentionally my longest chapter, but hey, it was fun. I also would like to feel in a Skins kind of mood, but I'm currently feeling a bit down as Rich Cain and Alex Arnold basically said today no Minky whatsoever in Series 6. It wasn't really the fact that I liked it as a couple as much as it was that throughout Series 5, Mini did various things that kind of screamed 'gay', and now they just seem to be forgetting all about it, so I have now given Series 6 high expectations and they have already annoyed me by this so they have big shoes to fill now. ON THE OTHER HAND! I am happy knowing that Gen 4 (This Gen 4 obviously) is completely in my control and so characters/pairings can't be destroyed [without my consent ;)] Alas, I have babbled on too much! Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Kelly stood at the bus stop, as the bright, yet cold morning sun was settling in, and a chilly breeze blew in from out west. Even with her black jacket on Kelly still felt like she was in an arctic wasteland.<p>

Kelly bent over to read the timetables, completely unaware of the conversation in the background.

A muscly looking jock of about 17 was staring at Kelly's bum, and his girlfriend with about 10 pounds of makeup on, who he had his arm draped around to his right, noticed with her mouth wide open and gave him a big slap.

"Blake! You're staring at her ass!" she said with a cockney tone.

He chuckled, "Sorry, it's just a bit… out, isn't it?"  
>She scoffed and stood up on her high heels and walked over to Kelly. She stood behind her for a second, pretending to check her nails before giving Kelly an almighty shunt with her thighs, knocking Kelly over onto the ground.<p>

Kelly stood up and frowned, "What do you think you're playing at?"  
>The girl flicked her eyes down to Kelly, "Nothing, just standing here watching you flash your slutty ass to all the boys."<br>Kelly scowled and stood up, "You posh bitch!"

She grabbed the girl by her hair, and brought her knee up directly into her stomach.

Her boyfriend threw his head back beginning to laugh, as the girl started to dig her nails into Kelly's arm.

Kelly laughed, "Don't try those little sissy moves on me!" Kelly grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the side of the bus shelter.

The girl screamed and lunged at Kelly, pinning her down to the ground. Then the bus pulled up, and a man in his 50's with balding, grey hair opened the bus door and shouted to the two of them, "You two! Get out of here! I won't have your type on my bus!"

Kelly looked at the bus driver with an annoyed o. The girl got off Kelly as her boyfriend started to get on, "Blake!" she shouted.

He turned around and shrugged, "Sorry, see you at school" and gave a snort as he walked on up the bus.

The girl turned back to Kelly, "This is your fault, you bitch!"

As the girl charged at Kelly, Kelly drew her fist back punching the girl in the face, and coat-hangering her unconscious onto the floor.

Kelly looked at her for a few seconds and then walked off to a different bus station.

* * *

><p>"She is going to be pissed." Said Sam, in a worried tone to Gemma.<p>

Gemma shook her head, "Kelly is a confident girl, she handles things well; she'll be fine."

"You didn't see it Gem." Said Sam.

"I saw most of it, with Hayley on stage nearly spilling her tits and what not, which would have been a nice surprise, but oh well." Said Gemma shrugging and going back to her work.

"This is your fault you know."

Gemma looked her with an annoyed look, "My fault?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, if you weren't getting it on with the lead singer of that band, you would have come and saved me."  
>"Then it's not my fault," said Gemma with an angry smile, "It's yours. Cause you went and fucked yourself over with alcohol and Kelly had to be your nanny."<p>

Sam looked appalled, "Gemma, I'm going through a crisis here."  
>"The crisis is over Sam! Everyone's moved past it, so why can't you."<br>Sam slammed her book, "Gee thanks Gem, next time you fall in love, we'll see how you feel when they totally fuck you over!"

Gemma gave a devious smile, "See that's the thing Sammy, I don't let people get close to me, they're like fire, they are warm and good, but when you get close to it you get burnt, that's why I'm an independent person." She closed her book calmly and turned to Samantha, "I gain my reputation, gain everyone else's love, play around till I get what I want, do drugs, fuck guys, fuck girls, and then everything comes out golden. I've just been blessed enough to have a gift of knowledge, and I don't mean you sill little academic shit, I mean the knowledge of how life works and how people work, and I put it to good use, it burns like a fire within me and it ain't ever gonna go out."  
>"You really don't get it." Said Sam smiling.<p>

"I get everything."

"No" said Sam shaking her head, "For fucks sake no, you don't even get the most important thing and your gonna stay this way until you do."  
>Gemma leaned in closer, "Well then maybe, I don't want to know."<br>A rapid knock sounded against the door and Kelly opened it, "I'm sorry I'm late, there was this awful misunderstanding with the buses, I'll just take a seat quickly and catch up."  
>The teacher stopped her, "Actually Ms. Dawson, Mr. Blood has actually requested to see you in his office."<br>Gemma and Sam frowned, as did Kelly receiving the note and giving them a quick glance before heading out the door.

Kelly did the same knock at David Blood's office and peered her head through the door.

"Ah, Kelly!" he said, "Come in, take a seat." He said pointing in front of him without pausing his marking.

Kelly slowly drifted into her seat and stared at Blood while he continued to write. She began to open her mouth, but he held up a finger and she remained silent until he finished.

He put the pen down, and looked up at her smiling, "Now, Kelly. I would just like to say, that your results at the beginning of your time here, were quite excellent."  
>Kelly smiled, "Thank you, sir."<br>The smile faded from his face, "Notice the 'were', Ms. Dawson."

Kelly's smile now faded too.

"There has been a dramatic decrease in your marks in only a short period of time, which is quite something I've never seen before, but I am nonetheless unhappy with." He closed his folder and looked up at her, "Would you have any idea, why there has been a decrease in marks?"  
>Kelly shook her head.<p>

"Well, whatever the reason, it is not acceptable, and we cannot take this decrease in marks, especially at such a rapid rate. If such things continue, then drastic measures do need to be taken." He paused looking down at a paper before looking up, "I could guess why your marks have decreased, it would be because of the friends you gather with, I've seen you on the green and you do tend to be among the… rowdy… group, to say the least and I would advise against it, because you and Miss. McDonnell, are much above that, and I do not want to see intelligence going to waste, so unless I see a serious improvement in marks Kelly, than drastic measures…" he said firmly placing his ruler in front of him, "Shall be taken, is that quite clear?"  
>Kelly gulped, "Yes, Mr. Blood."<br>"Now, back to class," he said with his head down, "Work to be done."

Kelly looked around, "There's 5 minutes till the break period."

David looked up scowling, "Did I not make myself clear?"  
>Kelly gave him a stern look, as he marked his papers, "No, quite clear, Mr. Blood."<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly walked out to the green with a cross look on her face, and her arms folded, the group all sat out there when she came up to them.<p>

Samantha looked up, "Kelly, where have you been? What happened with Blood?"

Kelly looked down on them, "Nothing happened with blood, and I thought I'd bash the living shit out of some girl on the way to College."

Paulie looked up puzzled, "Hold up, that was you?"  
>She looked over at him, "Yes it was fucking me! If it helps she started it."<p>

"What's going on Kelly?" asked Sam.

"I'll tell you what's going on." Said Kelly, "I am absolutely sick to death of all your shit, I'm always dealing with it."  
>"It was just one night," said Sam.<p>

"But it's not just one night, it's every night Sam, every single fucking night, 'Let's go out!' and then you all go out and fuck yourselves over, while I have to pick up the bits and pieces in a wheelbarrow."

"I just got a bit drunk." Said Sam now sounding more like a scared child.

"You completely owned yourself at the bar, because you're still having a cry over Dean" Sam curled back and Dean stared at the ground trying to avoid anyone's gaze, "You!" she pointed at Gemma, "You should have been there for Sam, but you were too busy rubbing clits with mild celebrities" Gemma sat back and scowled, "And as matter of fact, you!" she looked at Claire, who seemed surprised by the sudden attention, "Where the fuck where you when Sam needed you?"  
>"Oh, me…" she breathed heavily, being put on the spot, "I don't know, I was…"<br>"Shooting up? Riding a cock? Off with your fucking pixies? I don't even care. And on top of that I have to take care of Hayley, who usually I don't have to put up with, but last night for some reason decided to swallow a bucket full of pills, and nearly flashed her tits to Bristol." Hayley now held on to her knees looking at the ground.

"Who knows what happened to you guys" she said chucking her arms in direction of the boys, "I know Paulie actually got into some… Woah!"

She saw a huge bandage down Paulie's face, "Actually, what did happen?"  
>Paulie looked around, "Oh, well there was this…"<br>"I don't fucking care you twat!" she shouted and Paulie shut up immediately, "I'm sick of fucking all of you acting like little kids, when are you gonna realize how pissed I am, and Dean don't you fucking dare make a time of the month joke."  
>Dean looked around quite offended.<p>

Kelly held her nose and shut her eyes, knowing the others were still looking up at her.

She sniffed and muttered, "Bollocks." Before walking off hurriedly in the other direction.

Gemma was about to push up, but Hayley stopped her, "I'll go get her." She said, and jumped to her feet chasing after Kelly.

Kelly stood around the back of the college and looked up to the windows, she wasn't in easy view of any of them so she lit a cigarette and began to blow it.

Hayley came round the corner with her bag slung over her shoulder, "Heya" she said with a smile.

Kelly looked up at her with tearstains down her face, "What the fuck is wrong with me?"  
>Hayley shook her head, "Nothing, your brilliant." She paused for a while, "I'm sorry I messed up your night last night."<p>

Kelly looked up at her, "You know you nearly told everyone, including him."

Hayley leaned against the wall next to her, "Yeah I know" she said with her head down, "You were right, you do deserve a break, you shouldn't always take other peoples problems into your own hands."  
>"But then you'd all be a mess" said Kelly, looking over.<p>

Hayley smiled, "We already are."  
>"Yeah" said Kelly with a small grimace, "All I was gonna do that night anyway was get jiggy with some guy, nothing big, I think I need someone, I'm falling apart."<p>

"You've got me." Said Hayley with a smile.

"Your actually really cute when your pilled up." Said Kelly with a smirk.

Hayley shook her head in embarrassment, "I'm never going to do that again."

"And then 2 weeks later…" said Kelly grinning.

"Come off it" said Hayley, grabbing her arm and laughing. She pulled out her phone looking at the time, "Right we better get moving, pull it together, yeah?" said Hayley rubbing her arms.

Kelly smiled, "Alright."  
>"Listen, we're gonna take you out tonight, as a sort of make up for screwing you over, ok?"<p>

"Ok" said Kelly with a big grin, as she pulled in to hug Hayley.

* * *

><p>Kelly's eyes narrowed in, as the young blonde girl narrowed her eyes back, the whistle blew and Kelly totally blew it, the girl had swiped the ball and had already taken a right twist and was halfway to the hoop.<p>

Kelly, being put out of whack from the blunder, chased after the ball head first, but it had already been shot into the hoop.

Kelly grasped her knees and scowled as the whistle blew.

"Good work Shannon, I see you've been working on that lay-up" said Ms. Rattigan walking over, "Kelly, what the hell was that, it's like a maggot shat on a mud patch."

"I'm sorry, I don't know, it's just…"  
>Ms. Rattigan looked down at her and then up at the team, "Team take 5." As the girls sauntered off, Ms. Rattigan bent down to Kelly, "Now listen Kelly, Everdale this weekend and then the Semi's are next, we can't afford to have our star player going spastic on us, alright? Pull it together, I don't know what's going on, but you need to go home and rest so you not acting like a mcspazatron out there on the field."<br>Kelly looked up and nodded with a solemn look, she then grabbed her bag and began to march home, kicking rocks up as she went.

* * *

><p><em>That last little bit was a lot shorter than originally planned, but then again I don't really need to extend it, I don't feel I need to extend bits now because the story is long enough to satisfy itself, this story isn't taking as long to get to the climactic bits like the others, so we'll be heading into the important stuff rather soon, with some important scenes next chapter. Chapter 4, up soon!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.03: KELLY**

**So I have been extending myself out a bit and wrote a SLiDE drabble off the top of my head at 11 at night, and I nearly jumped out and didn't write a chapter tonight, cause I wanted to write a new pairing fanfiction, which is Roffy! (Rose Tyler and Effy Stonem), now before you ask what could possess me to write such an obscure pairing. There was some recent news of a new show called '**_**Love Life**_**' which is about 5 different love stories happening simultaneously one of them being a teacher played by Billie Piper falling in love with a student played by Kaya Scodelario, so while I was deeply saddened over the Minky news, I am now in a much brighter mood due to this, also Lily Loveless on Sarah Jane Adventures, so as much as I would like to write a Roffy fanfiction right now, I love you guys too much ;) So here is Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>"You sure about this Paulie?" said Drew, walking alongside Paulie.<p>

Paulie nodded, "Yep, I'm sick and tired of this, I can't handle it anymore, I'm ending this insanity one way or another."  
>"She's feisty Paulie, she could hurt you… badly."<p>

Paulie shook his head, "Not as bad as these constant thoughts about her." Said Paulie circling his head with his finger.

Paulie stamped his feet and stopped on the footpath, "Fuck!" he shouted.

"What? What is it?" asked Drew

"Do you know how much it sucks Drew?" he said looking over in Drew's direction, "Do you know how much it hurts day in, day out to know that you mean nothing to no-one, and that no girl on the planet would ever like you. Someone like you can't imagine what that's like."  
>Drew looked down at his feet, "I can… and I can imagine much worse…"<br>Paulie raised an eyebrow, "You sure about that?"

Drew looked up and stared at him, "Right, let's do this."

As they walked on, they stopped just before the next house, "Right" said Drew, "I'll wait here for when you come out, or if you for some reason aren't coming out then text me, either way I think you'll be needing a coffee." He said placing his hand on Paulie's shoulder.

"Cheers." Said Paulie nodding and grabbing Drew for a quick hug, as Drew patted him firmly on the back.

"Go get her," said Drew with a smile.

Paulie took a deep breath, his heart racing like nothing before as he approached Gemma's house.

He walked nervously and slowly up to the door, he felt if he moved any faster he would topple over.

He relaxed his muscles and knocked on the door, but as the door opened with Gemma, it all tensed up again.

"Paulie. Hi." Said Gemma, quite confused.

"I need to talk to you," squeaked Paulie.

Gemma furrowed her brow, "Alright, come in."  
>As Paulie walked in he heard shouting coming from the kitchen, "I've told you time and time again Kristine! When are you going to fucking listen to me?"<br>"Listen to you! You don't know half the shit that comes out of your mouth!" Shouted Kristine.

"Better than your sodding bitch talk, it's like watching an episode of fucking eastenders in my own house…"  
>Gemma walked straight up to them, "Mum. Dad. I've got a boy over, not that you give a fuck."<br>Alan turned to her with a snide look, "Oh, so it's not another girl, I thought you'd gone full blown lezbo."  
>Gemma frowned with her mouth wide open, "You homophobic dick!" she screamed marching out of the room, Paulie looked after her, quite surprised by the scene happening before him.<p>

"You arrogant prick!" shouted Kristine at Alan, "How dare you talk to our daughter like that! She can love whoever she wants! If she marries a girl I will love her like my own daughter! "

Alan scowled, "First off, there is no chance in hell that Gemma will ever get married, all that girl does is sleep around, suppose you probably taught her that."  
>Paulie interrupted, "Sorry, I'll just be leaving."<p>

"Who the fuck are you? Why are you in my house?" shouted Alan.

"I'm sorry, I was just…"

"Bugger off!" he shouted.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Alan?" shouted Kristine.

Paulie quickly jolted out of the hall in order to avoid more banter.

Paulie saw Gemma's room, the front door decorated with newspaper clippings, as he slowly pushed open the door to see Gemma, sitting in a ball on her bed burning up various articles of paper.

Paulie shook his head, "I'm so fucking sorry."

Gemma looked over at him, "Why? It's not your fault, It's King Tit's fault."

"No, I'm sorry I saw it." Said Paulie

Gemma shrugged, "Doesn't matter, we all have pissed home lives, don't we? It's why we are such wrecks, anyway, what did you want?"  
>Paulie sighed, "I came at the worst time, I think I better talk to you when you're in a better mood."<br>Gemma shook her head, "If it's something worth considering, then I should be able to accept it no matter what my mood."  
>Paulie breathed deeply and sat down on her bed, "I want answers, Gemma."<br>"It's because of their diet, eating prawns and plankton and stuff." Said Gemma nodding.

Paulie looked like he had been punched in the face, "Ok, I'm sorry, what?"

"You wanted answers? To why Flamingos are pink?" said Gemma with a nod.

"Um, no I didn't, like… ever… What the hell was that?"  
>Gemma rolled her eyes, "Oh for fucks sake Preston, I was just pissing around with you, what sort of answers do you want then?"<br>Paulie looked her in the eyes, "You and me."  
>Gemma sat back and took a deep breath, "What about you and me?"<p>

Paulie stared her for a second, "You don't remember do you?" he sighed, "You kissed me, at the party at your place, the one on the first night, not just like a little peck on the cheek, I mean like a full on… proper… kiss sesh… it happened."

"I think we both know I was drunk." Said Gemma.

"Yeah, but it was more than that…"  
>Gemma shook her head, "A kiss is just a kiss Paulie, it means nothing, you should know that as an actor, a drunk kiss means even less."<br>Paulie sat back on the bed looking at the wall, "I think I knew that all along, you just start building up lies for yourself, when your life gets so fucked over and you realize that there will never be any girl for you… ever…"  
>Gemma stared with great sympathy and it showed on her face, "I wasn't finished" said Gemma, "A kiss is just a kiss, but a kiss can be… so much more…"<br>She turned his face and closed her eyes leaning in and sliding her lips along his, he closed his eyes and began to snog her back, as he lay back across the bed and she got on top of him, she held his face as she continued to release herself on it.

Paulie's breathing got higher and eventually he held back, "Hold on Gemma… Stop…" he said with a winced frown.

Gemma sighed, "You really are new to this," she muttered.

"Where are we going with this?" he said looking up at her.

Gemma looked around, "Where do you think we are going? Scotland? I was about to shred up your V-card and make the happiest night of your life."

Paulie looked down at himself, as Gemma saw the look in his eyes.

"Is that not what you wanted?" asked Gemma.

"Not exactly, no." said Paulie.

Gemma pulled her cheeks up, "Then what the fuck do you want?"  
>Paulie rolled his eyes, "Oh for fucks sake", this time Paulie pulled her in onto his lips, and looked up at her "I love you, Gemma."<p>

Gemma paused for a moment and rolled off him, readjusting her clothes, "Sorry Paulie."  
>Paulie sat up then, "Is that it then? Shag or nothing?"<br>Gemma turned around to him frowning, "Look Paulie, I don't let anyone get close to me ever."

Paulie shook his head, "You need someone Gemma."  
>She slammed her hand on her bed, "No I fucking don't; I'm independent."<br>"Everybody needs somebody," he looked at Gemma, "And when you do find love, you're going to realize, how important they were to you the whole time."  
>Gemma looked around at him with a dark face, "What about the people who die cold and alone Paulie, the people who've never had anybody."<br>Paulie looked at her with a straight face, "That's what makes everything about this world so sad, and it is my greatest fear in life. Bye Gemma, find what's right for you."  
>Paulie stood up and walked out the door as Gemma stared at the ground. She stood up and walked over to the doorway.<p>

"Hey Paulie!" she said after him.

He turned around with a silent look across his face and she pulled him for one more quick kiss, "That one was for luck" she said, "Whoever finds you, they are one of the luckiest people in the world, because it takes real love, to have the girl you like about to shag you and you say no because she doesn't love you."  
>Paulie shook his head, "I'll never find anyone; I'll never be good enough."<p>

"I hope that's not true."  
>"So do I," said Paulie as tears began to well up, "more than anything." And Paulie walked down the corridor, with Gemma staring after him, leaning against the doorway.<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly lay sprawled out across her bed, staring at the TV, eating a bowl of noodles she had just made herself.<p>

She placed it by her side, staring at the TV. "Oh fuck," she said to herself, "Chace Crawford, you walking sex God, I can't handle the amount of your skin on my screen."

Kelly looked at the door, she got up and put her ear to it, but there wasn't movement out in the corridors and her Mum was making a ruckus in the kitchen.

Kelly lay across her bed staring at the screen as she unzipped her pants and slowly put her hand in.

She closed her eyes leaning back against the pillow, as she let her mind run wild. She bit her lip and grabbed the side of the pillow with her other hand, but then stopped as she heard an abrupt knocking. It wasn't the door.

She looked over to her window and screamed as she saw Samantha, up against her window, knocking with a smile.

"Shit" said Kelly, pushing back against the wall. She gritted her teeth, zipping up her pants as she went to open the window and Sam plunged into the room.

"So fucking sorry for that." Said Sam, "But hey, we all do it, even I do it, I'll even go stand in my bathroom if you want to finish!" she said with a smile.

Kelly stood with her mouth open, "I have an awful amount of questions, but the first is, what the fuck have you got on your hat?"  
>Sam smiled, "It's a polar bear hat, I found it in a bin a couple of blocks down, can you believe somebody would throw something so cute away?"<p>

Kelly picked it off her head, "It's filthy."  
>Sam shrugged, "I'll wash it, what were your other questions?"<p>

Kelly put down the hat, "Yeah, what are you doing here, why did you come through the window, and how did you get up here it's the second floor?" said Kelly peering over the sides.

"In reverse order, if you can do a run jump, you can grab on to that ledge and haul yourself up, I tried the door, but nobody answered, there was a lot of noise and I just had a massive fight with Rachel, she nearly stabbed me with a fork."

"Shit." Said Kelly, "You can't just barge into my house though and stay the night, why didn't you go to Gemma's or Claire's?"

"I tried Gemma's," said Sam putting her bag down on the floor, "but through her window, I saw her about to deflower Paulie."  
>Kelly's eyes flung open, "Paulie?"<br>Sam shook her head, "Yeah not sure what that was all about, but I thought it best not to interrupt and lets just say Claire's household isn't a very welcoming one, plus we are going out tonight as your little makeup treat, so I doubt I'll be staying here anyway."

As Sam jumped onto Kelly's bed, Kelly rubbed her hands in her face, "Fuck…" she moaned to herself.

Kenan thought that this would be another excellent time for him to make an entrance, "Watch the language sister, naughty words make little birds ears bleed. Oh! Hello! Wow, Kelly, your friends get hotter and hotter by the minute."  
>Sam smiled, "Hiya, I'm Sam."<br>"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," said Kenan with a cheesy smile, "What do you do Sam?"  
>Kelly scoffed, "Kenan! Get the fuck out of my room!"<p>

Kenan frowned at his sister for a minute, before turning back to Sam with a smile, "Don't mind the sister, she babbles on a bit and then plays with herself while watching drama shows instead of watching porn, like normal people."  
>Kelly sat back and laughed.<p>

Kelly closed her eyes, "Unbelievable, I'm going to piss."

She walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She placed her hands on the sink, staring into the mirror. She sighed and shook her head, "Every single one of them, they're all wankers."

When she was done, she walked back into her room, and frowned cause Kenan and Sam were no longer in there.

"Sam?" she called out.

She frowned and placed her ear against the wall, surely enough, she heard rapid springs and a fair amount of giggling.

Sam looked at the wall with her mouth forming a wide 'O', "You are fucking kidding me." She said to herself.

She sprung herself across her bed, jamming her face into her pillow and letting out an almighty scream.

* * *

><p><em>Can't get Kenan out of it, can we? I actually quite like this chapter, the Skins characters never seem to have it easy : Ah well, its not always bad, and there'll be happy times to come, review please lovely readers! Chapter 5, up soon, plus a Roffy fic quite soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.03: KELLY**

**So I've been taking breaks from writing these Skins fanfictions, they do get harder to write, especially as the next few episodes are rather loose, and I'm not too sure where they are heading and don't want them to end up too similar. But I came up with a great idea at the train station, and once I get to about Episode 7, then that's where I have some really incredible stories to tell, so you won't want to miss out on that :) Ah, anyway, I took a break yesterday to write a Roffy fiction, which I am currently working on, and I think I might love, not as much as I'm going to love the actual TV show but still, I need my dose. Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>Kelly walked down the street in a dark blue dress, with high heels and a small black velvet jacket.<p>

She crossed her arms and wore a never fading scowl; no matter what she did she simply couldn't clear the thought off her mind of Sam sleeping with Kenan.

It is probably why she was so surprised when she was tapped on the shoulder; she turned around to notice Hayley with an odd look.

"What are you doing? Sam said she was gonna escort you." Said Hayley

Kelly raised her eyebrows, "Well, she is escorting someone else instead."

"Well is she coming?" asked Hayley.

Kelly smiled, "I think she has already came."

Hayley frowned, "That wasn't very grammatically correct."  
>"Yeah it was, come on, inside, I want to get my mind off things." She said.<p>

Inside the building, everyone had decent outfits on, none of your back alley sweatpants. The floor was a sort of sparkly pit, with ledges surrounding the outside and glass walls.

Kelly frowned, "Where is everyone? You know, the group?"

Hayley looked over at Kelly, "They're already mixed in, you'll find them throughout the night."  
>Kelly sighed, "Whatever, I want a drink."<br>Hayley grabbed her arm and smiled, "Then get it for free." She led Hayley down the staircase and into the pit.

There was a guy at the table, who looked like he was in his late 20's in a loose white-collar shirt and a blue tie.

Hayley dragged Kelly up to him and tapped him on the shoulder as he turned around, "Hi, have you met my friend Kelly? She's very pretty." She said with a devious smile.

He smiled back and reached out his hand, "Kelly, lovely to meet you, I'm Ashton"

"Nice to meet you, Ashton" said Kelly shaking his hand rather loosely.

He moved his hand on to Hayley, "And you are?"

Hayley flung her hand down, "Oh, I'm Hayley, but don't worry about me, worry about Kelly, she is a hurricane in the sack, I would know" she said with a wink towards him, that shot his eyes wide open.

Kelly turned towards Hayley, "Hayley!"  
>Hayley winked back at Kelly, "Have fun," and she strutted off, which was unusual for Hayley and quite noticeable too.<p>

Ashton laughed, "Your… girlfriend seems nice?"  
>Kelly shook her head, "No it's not like that, we never… we're just friends, she is trying to make up cause they totally fucked me over last night."<br>"Well you seem nice at any rate… can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

Kelly smiled, "That sounds nice."

* * *

><p>Gemma stepped out of the bathroom in a panting huff, "Woo!" she said in exhaustion, as she pulled up her panties.<p>

She turned to the guy who followed her out, he was short and muscly with a bald cut, "Good work, was it… Rick? But honestly when you're fingering a girl? She doesn't like you being rough… fast! But not violent! Gees! Work on it!"

The man frowned, "Thanks for the fucking lecture, and it's Ryan."  
>Gemma raised her lip, as she walked away, "Ryan sounds like Rick," She muttered to herself.<p>

Claire came up to Gemma around the corner, in a light blue dress with, cut sleeves.

"Oh! Hi Claire" said Gemma almost bumping into her.

"Hi Gemma…" she said. She closed her eyes and pulled a sorrowed face as she tried to push herself forward, "Can we talk?"  
>Gemma nodded, "Sure, about what? Oh! Are you finally ready to tell me your secret?"<br>"Um…" said Claire looking at her feet.

"No wait! Don't tell me! I want to try and guess…" she paused for a minute, "Ok, I've got it! Your secretly a party girl when you aren't with us."  
>Claire shook her head, "Not really…"<p>

Gemma clicked her fingers, "You go out into the woods on your own, lie in the meadows and play with yourself till the cows come home!"  
>Claire raised her eyebrows, "No…"<br>Gemma clapped, "Oh yes! This is definitely it, ok so on Thursdays…"  
>Claire sighed, "For fucks sake Gemma!" she closed her eyes and grabbed Gemma's head delicately and pulled her lips towards hers.<p>

Gemma let go to breathe and continued to kiss Claire, not resisting, she placed her hands lightly upon her shoulders, as light shined in from the wooden walls with square holes leading down into the club.

When Gemma finally pulled away, she slowly opened her eyes and Claire was standing there biting her lip.

Gemma raised her eyes wide, "Right, I've got it… your gay."

Claire looked around, "Um… yeah…"  
>"Like, kind of curious one night gay? Or Richard Simmons gay."<br>Claire looked up, "I'm kind of obsessed with girls."  
>Gemma nodded, "Yeah, I got a lot of gay out of that kiss, like none of the party girls kiss like that."<br>Claire looked up as Gemma grabbed her hand, "Alright Claire, I'm going to support you here. I'm going to christen you…" Gemma leaned in to kiss Claire again, but after a few seconds Claire pulled away.

"Hold on," she said, "What do you mean? Christen?"  
>"I'm gonna take your virginity." Said Gemma pulling her lips close to Claire's ear.<p>

Claire shook her head and pulled her hands close to her chest, "No I don't want that, I don't want sex, I want to love."  
>Gemma shrugged, "Suit yourself."<br>Claire grabbed Gemma's hand as she began to walk away, "No Gemma, being gay isn't just my secret, I want you Gemma… Gemma I want to be with you, every second all I can think about is holding you and kissing you, smelling your perfume, looking into your mystic eyes, and watching your glazing smile, I want you more than anything Gemma, and I want you to want me…"  
>Gemma looked down at the floor, this hit her harder than Paulie did. She looked back up, "I'm sorry Claire."<p>

Gemma tried to walk away, but tears began to well up in Claire's eyes, "Please don't do this Gemma."  
>Gemma turned around angrily, "Do what? Fuck you over? Cause that's what I will do, that's what I end up doing. I just fuck, I don't do love, I don't let people close to me, because it makes you fragile and vulnerable, and it absolutely tears you apart, love is absolute shit Claire, I don't see anything in it, and I don't want anything to do with it, or anyone. I don't need anyone! I am alone! And it feels good! And it's all I ever fucking want!"<br>Claire closed her eyes fighting back the tears, "Gemma, you hide your feelings away from everyone else, but you couldn't hide them from me, cause I saw them Gemma. I know more than anything; that you are dieing on the inside, because you don't have someone who loves you and only you. Gemma… you are the only thing that matters to me, Gemma… I…"

Gemma quickly interrupted, holding back tears, "Don't! Don't!" she ran off down the staircase, as Claire collapsed onto the couch silently crying.

* * *

><p>Kelly panted as Ashton began to run his hands all over her body, snogging her intensely.<p>

He reached round the back to unzip her dress, in this sealed corridor of the club. He pushed her right arm out of the way, as she let out a little 'Ow', but he ignored it.

She began pushing her back forward to reach the zip, "Ah, stop," said Kelly, but he kept going, pushing her body forward.

But eventually she shoved him in the chest as he stumbled back, "Stop!" she yelled.

He frowned, "What, it's just sex, we're having fun, it gets a little rough, come here…" he said pulling her in again.

"No!" she said, "No rough! Ok?"

"Whatever!" he said, tossing his head, as he leaned into kiss her again and started slipping on her lip, she pushed him off again.

"You know what, this was a bad idea, I'll see you round." Said Kelly trying to move.

"Come on." He said.

Kelly slapped him, "No fuck off! I don't want to fuck you anymore! Cause I ain't a sex toy."  
>He scowled and slapped her across the cheek, as she bent down from the blow holding her face, now going pink, as he strided off.<p>

"Fuck you! Prick!" she yelled. She would have chased after him and kicked his ass, but she had lost interest.

Kelly walked on back into the club; she looked around for her friends, but dropped her shoulders in sadness again when no familiar faces turned up. But eventually she saw one, leaning with a casual face on his own, against a railing.

Kelly went up alongside him and leaned alongside him, "You look entertained" she said.

Ken turned to his right, "Oh, hi Kelly! How's your night been?"  
>Kelly looked up, "Well as far as cheer-up nights go… pretty shitty…"<br>Ken shrugged, "Most party nights end up like that anyway."  
>"You and Hayley are the only ones I've seen tonight, and on top of that I got groped by a stranger and then beaten across the face."<p>

Ken looked shocked, "What a cunt, why didn't you shove your heel in his ass?"  
>"Couldn't be bothered, I'm kind of done already." She said looking away.<p>

"Sounds like you've had a rough night" said Ken, "Do you want me to grab you a drink?"  
>Kelly shook her head, "Nah, I've had one, I've had a pretty shitty day too. I'm fucking it up at school, then Sam gate crashed my house and climbed in on me masturbating."<p>

Ken shook his head, "Hold on, climbed?"  
>"Yeah she kind of came over unannounced and climbed through my bedroom window, hence why she saw me with my hand up my twat. Oh yeah, then she decides to go and root my walking douche bag brother."<p>

Ken lifted his shoulders; "Sam got with your brother?" he let out a long sigh and looked away with a depressed face.

Kelly turned to him, "It was a quick shag, I doubt it meant anything," she leaned in close to him, "She's still on the tables for you" she said with a smile.

Ken turned to her, "Is it that obvious?"  
>Kelly smiled, "to some of us, not to others."<p>

Ken looked up, "Who else knows?"  
>"Well, I told Hayley, sorry, I tell her everything, even if it was just a powerful speculation. Gemma works out everything herself, she is guaranteed to know. Claire has probably speculated herself. Drew always seems to have figured out if someone likes someone else before it happens, so he could know."<br>Ken looked down at the crowd, "Does Sam know?" he said glumly.

Kelly shook her head, "Nah, she'd be the last person to figure it out, Gemma keeps her knowledge to herself generally and Claire wouldn't be interested in telling her."  
>Ken looked up and fixed his eyes on something, "Say? Claire is the one with the mouse-brown princess hair, right?"<p>

Kelly nodded with a furrowed brow, "Yeah… why?"  
>Ken looked to her and then pointed up to one of the glowing club balconies. Claire was trying to haul herself up onto it, with a tear-stained face and a bottle of vodka in her hand.<p>

Kelly's eyes shot open, "Oh fuck…" she bolted round the corner, with Ken right after her.

She reached the stairs and turned around, Ken was nowhere in sight, he had been stolen in the crowds. "Ken!" she shouted, and then waved it off and rushed up the stairs.

Claire had finally gotten onto the ledge, 2 floors above the ground floor and shouted out, "Fuck all of you!"

As she spread out her arms, Kelly came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist; yanking her back, she then toppled onto Kelly.

* * *

><p>Kelly finally reached the roof of the building, which was currently unpopulated. She came up to a concrete block and sat down on it, letting Claire's arm around her shoulder free, and placing it upon her lap.<p>

Claire muttered sadly to herself, "Nothing is worth it anymore…"

Kelly looked into her face, "Are you sober enough to talk to me?"  
>Claire looked slightly to her left, "Relatively…"<p>

"What's happened babe?" she asked with a hand on Claire's lap.

"I loved someone, so much, perhaps… too much, they were the good thing in my life, and tonight they found out and…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Who was it? Cause if it was Dean, I might warn you now, that he isn't worth anything."  
>Claire shut her eyes tight, "It was Gemma," she said quietly.<br>"Gemma?" said Kelly surprised, "You're? I never would've guessed."

Claire looked up angrily, "Yeah, so what? I'm a fucking muff muncher, I'm not even that cause I'm a stupid girly virgin, I'm a virgin fucking muff muncher, I suppose all the real ones don't go around having cute little love stories, and instead go and live extreme, wild, colorful lives, having to scream out they are fucking dykes, I'm just nothing, just this quiet little girl who means nothing to no-one."  
>Kelly shook her head, "Claire, I don't care what you are, that doesn't change you are, if I hated you for liking girls, I'd have to hate Gemma, and I'd have to hate even people like Drew and Paulie and Dean… well… Dean… but still they all like girls, so how can I hate on you?"<br>"Really?" asked Claire looking up with glass puppy dog eyes.

Kelly laughed, "I've had such a fucked up day, and you know what just hearing this news makes me feel better already, you're my friend Claire, you're an amazing friend and I love you, and I couldn't hate you no matter what you are."

She wrapped her arms around Claire in a hug.

Claire's eyes started to well up again, "But I loved Gemma… How could it mean nothing?"  
>Kelly looked down, "Love is a funny thing, and when people are confronted with it, they act in strange ways, some people embrace it, some people are wary towards it, others are just astounded and then… there is someone like Gemma. Gemma is so scared of love, that she fucks around with people literally and metaphorically cause it helps her escape it. She loves her intelligence, her ability, and her personality, and anyone of us would if she had it, and the thought of giving herself to somebody else, scares her to death, and so she runs… Gemma isn't as brave as she looks."<br>"But what is life? If the girl I love has run away?" asked Claire.

Kelly grabbed her hand, "Claire, if Gemma keeps going like this, she'll destroy herself, right now, she needs one thing and that's you, even if she doesn't know it. So it isn't all over, and don't let yourself think that."  
>Claire pursed her lips in a smile, with wet eyes, "Thanks Kelly."<br>Kelly smiled back, and then Claire lurched forward, spewing on Kelly's dress, chunks of yellow gunk mixed in with vodka flowed out of Claire's mouth and onto Kelly's blue silk. She then fell forward and fainted on the ground in front of her.

Kelly sat down on the ground in front as she stroked Claire's hair, "Back to square one," she said to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Truth's coming out! Ah this was a nice little chapter for the first majorly significant GemmaClaire scenes, who saw it coming? I think we all did a bit ;) But nothing is ever final! Minky was expected and then abolished, so anything could happen! Send me your pairing speculations in reviews! Chapter 6, up soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.03: KELLY**

**More writing! Weekend now so chances are, I shall be wrapping up 7.03 this weekend, I hope to finish it sometime this weekend, upload another chapter to my Roffy fiction, and start on 7.04, sometime soon. So for the few people who actually read this, I've gotten good reviews, I think it mainly gets avoided because the main cast is OC's, but then again, that's what Skins is, isn't it? Funny story, I got an English narrative back this week that I did for an exam and I completely forgot I wrote it, but I wrote a story using the characters Freddie, Cook and JJ, and slightly changed the names a little, I even referenced bits from the episodes and Effy, Naomi and Katie, yet I got 17/20, with the teacher saying the characters are amazing with originality and flair, so thanks for the good marks skins ;) Alright, I should get to writing, Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>Kelly sat on the roof cigarette in hand blowing thin willows of smoke into the air. She stroked Claire's hair to occupy her hands and looked out to the city, thinking new thoughts to occupy her mind, and to get it off the fact that she smelled of Claire's vomit.<p>

Over in one apartment, a landlord sat down for a TV dinner, with only his dog, Baxter to keep him company, watching a movie he had seen 12 times before. In another, sat a single mum going through the bills as her twin daughters, ran around the house with pencils, screaming; and in the third sat an old lady, who had no strength to even clean up the flat. Well, at least that is what ran through Kelly's head.

She had lost herself completely and her hand got caught in Claire's hair, as she tugged against it and pulled a lock out. "Sorry" whispered Kelly quickly, but Claire just let out a gargled moan.

A voice came from behind Kelly, "Woah, something smells like shit."  
>Kelly turned around to see Samantha, and immediately stood up, "Where the hell have you been?"<br>Sam's eyes flung open, "I was down in the party, wasn't I? Then I heard that Claire was going to the dogs so I came up here to help her."  
>"Yeah well thanks for all your help before, she nearly killed herself." Said Kelly snidely.<p>

"Killed herself?" asked Sam.

"She's drunk and lovesick." Said Kelly folding her arms.

"Claire doesn't drink," said Sam shaking her head.

Kelly tossed an empty bottle of vodka into Sam's hand, and motioned towards her dress, "She does now."  
>Sam stared at the bottle, "Lovesick?"<br>"You don't know do you?" Asked Kelly.

"I knew she liked someone, I didn't know who, she was being all melodramatic."  
>"She never told anyone, not a single soul, I would have been one of the first to know," said Kelly to herself, than she narrowed her eyes and looked up at Sam, "Probably with good reason, cause she's afraid of judgement from people like you."<br>Sam sighed, "Look Kelly, I know that sometimes I'm a bitch, but I wouldn't judge Claire."  
>Kelly gave her a sarcastic look, "Really?"<br>"No!" shouted Sam, "And incase you didn't notice, I've been majorly fucked over recently, so I'm sorry if I'm trying to just get things right."  
>"How you going about that then? By fucking other people over!"<br>"I'm sorry Kelly! You know what? Your right! I'm an A-Grade bitch, because I'm spiralling into fucking twinkle land!"  
>Kelly frowned, "You aren't going to the shits, if anything Claire is, and you know what, you're her bestfriend, so you should be there for her. There should be at least someone there for her, if there is no-one there for me!" she shouted at Sam, and then walked right past Sam.<p>

Sam turned around, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bang Kenan."  
>Kelly just shook her head and walked back downstairs, as Sam walked over and sat down next to Claire with a glum look across her face.<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly sat at the bar, she put her handbag in front of her, popping up the seal and pulling out a circular handheld mirror.<p>

She looked into it, and saw a worn out face. She sighed to herself, and spoke directly to the mirror, "Pull it together, your not going to become a nutter. You're fine, your fine, just don't fuck up, go home and rest… no! Pull yourself together and fix up your night."  
>The bartender looked at her, "You right love?"<br>Kelly looked up, "Um… something heavy please, I need to get back in the mood."  
>He nodded, "Coming up", as he poured a green cocktail and slid it over. Kelly stared at it for a minute and then sculled it in one blow.<p>

She looked back up at the bartender, "Another," she said.

"You sure missy? That could be a bit wrong for you." He said with a worried look.

Kelly slammed her fist on the bar, "Give me a fucking drink, you tosser!"  
>He turned around quickly, "Coming right up."<p>

Kelly sculled this one even faster, pushing her seat in and slinging the bag round her shoulder, she immediately began to feel the drinks kick in, she had no idea what she had been giving, but it was certainly working.

A mysterious redhead grabbed her by the shoulder; "Woah Kelly!" said Hayley, "What's up? Sam said you ripped into her."  
>Kelly frowned, "She deserved it!"<br>"What did she do?" asked Hayley.

"What didn't she do? Actually…" said Kelly with a pause, "What the fuck did you do? My night has gone to shits both last night and tonight, and you are just going and pilling it up, which is even strange for you."  
>Hayley pulled a sad look across her face, "Am I not allowed to try stuff?"<br>"Yeah, so much for your innocent, little, blog girl thing. You've had a taste and now you want to get into it, your pilling it up, next you'll be getting wasted and asking for spliffs, hell I bet you've been off riding some nerds cock right now, haven't you, you little slut!"  
>Hayley looked heartbroken, "Kelly…"<br>Kelly closed her eyes and shook her head, "Fucking don't! I'm sick of all of you! You're all walking pieces of shit! I hate all of you! Especially fucking Sam!" she was now screeching it at Hayley, but Hayley began to get the sense that Kelly was heavily under influence.

Hayley looked like she was about to snap into tears, and Paulie made the unfortunate mistake of tapping Kelly on her shoulder at this time, "Hey Kel, have you seen Sam?"

Kelly pulled a sour face and swung around bringing her fist into Paulie's cheek, and knocking him across the face.

The club stood around them in shock and Drew stepped out of the crowd, running down to Paulie's side.

He grabbed his arm around his shoulder trying to help him. Drew looked up at Kelly, "Kelly? What the fuck?"  
>Kelly looked around at the staring faces, "Fuck all of you!" she screamed before stomping off.<p>

Paulie looked up at Drew, "What did I do? Was I staring at her tits again?"  
>Drew shook his head, "No she's just losing the plot."<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly plonked herself down on a sofa in a light blue room, placing her bag by her side.<p>

She placed her head in her hands, "Calm down, calm down, you need something stronger, stronger, you're not losing, you're not fucking losing it."  
>"You know that's the first sign," said a voice across the room.<p>

Kelly looked up to see Dean sitting up a table looking at her.

She frowned, "First sign of what?"  
>"Going mad," he said as he nodded, "Talking to yourself is the first sign that you're going mental."<br>"What do you want?" snapped Kelly.

Dean shrugged, "A break?"  
>Kelly sat back on the couch, "Tell me about it." She stared at the floor for a while, but then looked up at Dean, he wasn't his smug self as usual, but rather solemn, and he had a thin cut running down his face, "What happened to your face?" she asked.<p>

"What?" asked Dean, looking up at Kelly.

Kelly clicked open her handbag and chucked Dean her miniature mirror, "There is a big vagina running down it." She said with a cheeky little smile.

Dean looked at himself, "Ah Crap."  
>"How'd you do it then?" asked Kelly.<p>

Dean chucked back the mirror, "Well to be honest, I got wailed on by a bunch of knife bearing unicorns, I fortunately apprehended them, but got away with a battle scar." He said pointing to his face.

Kelly sat back laughing, "I am going crazy."

Dean laughed as well, "You and me both."

Kelly narrowed her eyes, looking at the roof, "What if we are actually pixies? And we don't know it."  
>Dean pursed his lips, "Do you reckon I'd make a good pixie?" he asked<p>

Kelly nodded, "I think you'd make a fucking great pixie…" she sat back, still nodding, "Fuck, I still feel sober."  
>Dean smiled, "You said, you want something stronger?"<br>Kelly looked over, "Yeah?"  
>Dean motioned her over with two fingers. Kelly walked over as Dean pulled out a little Ziploc bag and poured it onto the table, as white powder came flowing out.<p>

Kelly raised an eyebrow at him, and he smiled and nodded.

He got out a credit card, and started dividing into lines. He then got a small metal tube, and placed it in his nose before running up the line, and wincing when he finished. He then passed the tube to Kelly.

Kelly fondled it in her fingers for a minute, it was shiny and new, but its inner meaning was dirty as hell.

She laid it carefully at the front of the line, and then began snorting as she quickly ran it up the line of white powder.

She had a quick brainstorm, before it all went down, and she breathed taking it in.

She sat down, next to Dean, heavily panting. She looked over at him and pointed her finger, "I like your fucking pixie dust."  
>Dean began to cackled and layback in the chair.<p>

Kelly looked forward, squinting her eyes, "It's not enough…" she said.

Dean looked over and pressed forward his lips, "Maybe it's not a rush you're looking for," as Kelly looked over, "maybe it's an exhilaration, or a blast… or a release." He said with tight eyes.

Kelly smiled, as Dean leaned over and began kissing her climbing on top of her body.

Kelly easily submitted and began kissing him back, running her fingers over his back.

Dean began to unzip her dress, and it then slid off the couch with some ease, leaving Kelly in her underwear.

Kelly then pulled the shirt off over Dean's head.

The rush was definitely working and building up. A combined mixture of a lot of alcohol, cocaine and then sexual arousement, was throwing her head into overdrive.

Everything just sort of happened without her control, her panties slid off and she unbuttoned his fly.

The next thing she knew, she was feeling it. She felt the contact, and the blast hit her. She closed her eyes panting, and not really noticing Dean, as beads of sweat began to fall from her body like bullets.

The rush got faster and her mind went more into throttle, until she hit the climax and passed out for 10 seconds.

She recovered herself, the faint had knocked it all out of her system, like a rocket getting fuelled and then launched.

Her head still roared from the fumes though, and she pulled her head up to notice herself, on top of Dean, with him inside of her, they were both panting just after they had finished, and Kelly cursed, realizing what she had done.

She climbed off him, and he sat up, smiling and panting.

Kelly looked at herself, and shut her eyes in anger.

* * *

><p><em>Sex scenes are kind of hard to right, because the way most people do it on here, it just turns into fictional porno, so I try to find a better way to communicate it across, so you can try and get the correct visual image. Did anybody see that one coming? Didn't think so ;) I'm sly like that, well some of you might have, I don't know. I found a really great song that would work well in Skins that I have to use at some point, it's probably going to be Episode 10, I already have planned a couple of music scenes, if I ever write a play-along version, including 7.07, 7.10. Review as always, please, it really helps, it can't take much of your time, even if it's just a little 'I liked it' or something, it would help, thanks to all of you :) Chapter 7, up soon!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.03: KELLY**

**I apologize to my lovely readers, as I have a lot of time today to write fanfiction, but I have spent all of it watching QI. But at the same time, I don't regret it, because at the moment I'm kind of having withdrawal symptoms. There is no Skins, no Doctor Who, no Torchwood, very little and the last of Sarah Jane Adventures, SLiDE is almost coming to end, so at the moment it feels like I have none of my TV shows to live off. But fortunately that's where my dad's copy of QI Season 1-3 comes in, the only show on TV that can still make me laugh, but the rest of the seasons aren't on DVD, so that disappoints me :(. On the other hand, when I get a fresh batch of internet (Yummy!) on Wednesday I think… Then I'm going to try and get started into something new like Sherlock, Misfits or IT Crowd, probably one of those 3's, ah… I love British TV :) And that was completely pointless, and had nothing to do with the story, but I do on the other hand feel quite let down when people are like, "James Fitch for Gen 4!" or something like that, and I'm probably going to get up set when they do start making Gen 4, but that is the mistake I made of letting my own creation so close to my heart, so for me this will always be Gen 4, and if any of you ever feel that way, I will know I've done something right :) Also thank you for the lovely reviews! It makes me feel very happy, now enough of my blather, Chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>"Ah, ah, ah!" said Paulie, escalating his volume, as the ice was applied to his eye.<p>

"Oh hold still, would you? You're making it worse for yourself, you're like a 9 year old." Said Samantha furrowing his eyebrows.

"If you would stop forcin—ah!" he screamed trailing off his sentence.

"Quit whinging!" said Sam.

"You're forcing it onto my eye!" said Paulie, gripping the couch.

Sam held it up, "It's just an ice pack."  
>"It's cold, and it hurts!"<p>

"It is not that cold." Said Sam.

"You try having an ice pack forced into you," said Paulie, pointing at it.

Hayley stood still for a minute, before unwrapping the icepack so it was bare without covering and then she shoved it down her underpants, pulled both hands away and stood there.

Paulie looked at it with an open mouth.

Sam smiled and then pulled it out, wrapping it up again, "Not that cold, now shut up."  
>She pressed it against Paulie's face, and it went blank, "It's not so bad now."<br>Sam rolled here eyes.

Kelly saw the entire group sitting at a bunch of couches, in the open air of the club, except for Gemma and Dean, Claire had regained consciousness and had the spew washed off her, but sat silently with her hands in her lap.

Kelly was about to head for the door, but heard Samantha's voice, "Where are you going?" she asked.

The rest of the group turned and saw Kelly standing there, looking quite a mess, about to walk away from them.

Kelly turned around, "I was just leaving."  
>Sam turned to her, "Yeah, just leaving were you? Fuck everything up and then just leave."<br>"I didn't mean to do all that…" she said trying to shake her head.

Sam crossed her arms, "What, you accidentally ripped into me, you accidentally yelled at Hayley and the rest of us, you accidentally punched Paulie in the face and ran off," she said sarcastically.

"Yes, I didn't mean to…"  
>"Bull shit Kelly, and America just acci-fucking-dentally nuked Japan, didn't they?"<br>Kelly lost it clenching her fists and squinting her eyes, "I'm sorry if it's cause I'm not a MOTHER FUCKING CUNTWIPE 24/7!" the last bit she screamed in a high pitch across the club.

"Don't you get it, every fucking night, when you lot go and get fucked, and drugged, and drunk, and probed, and wasted, and smashed, and dipped, and dropped and everything fucking else! … I'm the one who holds you all together. That's all I am in this group, while everyone else goes and fucks everything up, I hold the fucking coats and make sure you get home alive. Do you know how hard it is to have a good night, knowing that one of you could have overdosed, and is now lieing dead in the Bristol Channel! I can't fucking take it anymore! None of you care about anyone else, not a single fucking one, you all just go and fuck yourselves over, and I am sick of it! I just can't, Oh fuck I'm… I-I'm…" she clasped her head, shaking from side to side.

Hayley ran up to her grabbing her arms, "Kelly, Kelly speak to me, what's wrong?"

Kelly pushed Hayley away with an almighty shove and she fell to the ground, "Get away from me!" she shouted, "I never want to see one of your fucking faces, ever again!"

Hayley broke into tears, as Claire came to her side. Kelly looked down, "Oh shit… I'm…"  
>Drew stood up in front of Kelly, "Kelly, I think it's best if you went home." He said solemnly.<p>

Kelly looked up at Drew and with an awful amount of rage slapped him in the face. Drew closed his eyes as he was hit, and stood there silently and straight.

Kelly shut her eyes before sprinting out of the club.

Drew watched her run out and then looked up at the railing to see Dean, looking down with worried eyes.

Drew rushed to nearest stairs and forced his way up past the jumping crowds, until he got to Dean heading in the opposite direction.

Drew shoved a hand into Dean's chest stopping him, "What did you do?"  
>Dean shook his head, "Nothing, I-I-I… nothing."<br>Drew leaned closer, "What did you fucking do?"  
>Dean shrugged, looking away from Drew, "We just did a bit of drugs, and then… we got loose, it was nothing." He said the last bit rather rapidly.<p>

Drew looked at Dean's eyes, stepping back from him, "You got with her, didn't you?"  
>Dean looked up with a needy face, "We both wanted to, it was the spirit of the moment kind of thing, it was all good and hallucinogenic."<p>

Drew shut his eyes, and then opened them again calmly, "Go find her."  
>"What?" asked Dean.<p>

"You saw it, she ran out of the club, and she needs help, and I think I speak on behalf of everyone when I say, we don't want her dead, so go find her." He said gritting his teeth.

"Because, you've made a shittery of the situation, and if you want the rest of us to forgive you, you'll go find her."

"Alright! I'll do it… but not for you lot."  
>Drew looked down, "Alright, I'm sorry, fair enough, I shouldn't have gotten mad with anyone, not you and especially not Kelly."<br>Dean looked up, "Why are you mad?"  
>Drew looked behind him and then back at Dean, "Go find her." He said, shunting away Dean's question.<p>

Dean nodded and walked around Paulie, and towards the stairs. Drew sat back leaning against the railing and glaring at the floor.

* * *

><p>Kelly ran down the streets. As the nights flickered around her in the lamps, now a rush of darkness. Her head was pounding, and the tears that ran down her face were hot and dry, making her face aching.<p>

She ran into an alley and collapsed on the ground leaning against the wall, as she let more tears out, her head now pounding, having to control this.

She sat up for a moment trying to catch her breath, and her surroundings.

It wasn't working, so she took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a series of quick and short puffs.

She began to feel herself warmly, cooling down. Her breathing paced out as she began to feel the wind in the cold night.

She jumped back, at a pair of feet by her side, a voice sounded on top of them, "Need some help missy?"

She looked up to see a man with a clean face, and a black jacket looking down onto her.

Kelly shook her head, "No, I'm fine thanks, I have just had a rough night."  
>"I think you need some help." He said again.<p>

Kelly stuck out her hand, "No really, It's, not a problem, I'm just… dandy…"  
>Kelly saw another shadowy figure walking in behind the man, her heart began to race as she got to her feet, and tried to head past the figure.<p>

The second man grabbed her, "Let me help you," said the first man again. Kelly broke free trying to run down the other way, but there wasn't anywhere to run.

The first man grabbed her by the neck, as she screamed, "No Get off me!"

The second man now grabbed her from behind, as she began to let out a scream, but they overpowered her, lifting up her dress.

Kelly continued to cry and scream, as she was vilely abused, it was like being brutally punched multiple times.

Kelly's tear stricken face wailed, "Please let me go." She said.

They threw her to the ground, as her head hit the pavement, and she moaned in pain more. They grabbed her handbag, and ran out of the street and into the light.

Kelly now lay there, crying and grasping the pavement. Her dress was now ripped and flung up, with out her handbag, and her whole body was hot and throbbing in exhaustion, with blood dripping down her legs.

Kelly lay there for hours, tears constantly running down her face, with short intervals of a mixture between a moan and a scream every now and then.

But no one ever heard her.

* * *

><p><em>Shorter chapter than usual for reasons I'm not too sure, but the chapters seem to get longer as they go anyway, so I guess having a chapter shorter than 2000, really just provides a break from the ever increasing chapters, it still felt really short anyway, for understandable reasons. Don't worry the story is already longer than 7.01, and I'm pretty sure will outrun 7.02, so it's still a chunky kind of story. One chapter left, and I'm considering writing a chapter of the Roffy fiction tonight, and Chapter 8 of this, so I can plan out 7.04 tomorrow, hope you all enjoyed, as always please review, makes me smile :)<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.03: KELLY**

**Ah, last chapter :) It was a bit more unique than I thought, which pleased me, I thought Episodes 2-4 would fall into a bit too much of a similar pattern, with 5-6 doing something similar, but no I think they are getting their own sort of diversities now, which is good obviously. Anyway it is now 1 minute till midnight, and I thought I'd be nice and finish this chapter for the beautiful fans out there, XOXO. But yeah, I thought I'd finish this, watch 2 more episodes of QI, then hit the hay and wake up groggily to teach kids at 8:30 in the morning, which is awfully painful, yet I for some reason cannot stop putting myself through it. Sorry for all those who wanted me to do Chapter 2 of the Roffy fiction tonight, (Which was probably no-one). I actually thought up some good ideas if I was ever to successfully pull of Gen 4 so well, that people ever wanted a Gen 5 (OK THINKING WAY TOO FAR AHEAD HERE), yeah I need to slap myself in the face, but I'm an incredibly forward thinker, and it was one idea in particular that I really wish I had have done now, and yes it is too late for me to sneak this in and apply it to a character, so don't expect to see it. ON THE OTHER HAND! I've been thinking lately I might make a cast list for Gen 4, any of you have seen the original character profiles, (Which I'm not posting links to cause it is back in the days where I wasn't planning fanfiction, and kind of gave away stuff about their story), will have seen I kind of wrote actors for them, who are obviously fictional, cause the main cast is made up of original actors, but I was thinking in terms of like Parents, and other adults and stuff, I might come up with a cast, so I don't know, might do that and post a link. ENOUGH OF MY ENDLESS BANTER! ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER! Will begin 7.04 soon!**

* * *

><p>Kelly limped slowly along the road as her house came into view. She looked at the door and reached for her handbag, but it was gone, she had no key.<p>

She sighed and knocked on the door. She had no idea what time it was, but there was no other option.

Julie opened the door in a pink dressing gown, "Kelly?" she said, squinting at the lamplight.

She saw Kelly's face, it was battered, and an utter mess. Her dress was torn, with blood running down our leg. There were bruises across her face, and her handbag was gone.

Julie's face looked as if she had been shot. She quickly put her arm around Kelly's shoulder huddling her inside. As Kelly walked through the kitchen, she noticed the clock said 4:14.

She shut her eyes, letting her mum lead her upstairs. Her mum turned on the tap to the bath, pulling off her dress, and wiping the blood off her leg, as she helped Kelly into the bathtub.

Kelly sat there in the tub with her eyes shut, her aching joints all began to soothe as the pleasuring water touched her skin.

She laid her head back against the wall, as her mother scrubbed her bruises down and washed her hair.

When Julie was done, she pulled up a chair next to Kelly and sat on it, as Kelly told her what happened. When Kelly was finished telling her; Julie brought her hands to her face, and Kelly noticed she was crying.

"Mum?" asked Kelly, "What's wrong?"  
>She lifted her head up, trying to get a break between her sobbing, "My poor baby girl, I could have lost you."<p>

"Mum…" said Kelly.

"Kelly, I'm so sorry, I'm so-so sorry, I should have never treated you or Kenan like that, I should never have yelled it at you, or told you what to do, or got angry at you, or yelled at you. I love you baby girl, you and Kenan, you are the most important thing in my life, and I never want to forget that ever again."

Kelly leaned over in the bathtub, her arms reaching for her mum as she gave her mum a wet hug and cried with her, her mother held her back in her arms.

Julie pulled her head up looking at Kelly's face, "Look at you, you have grown up to be such a beautiful girl, and… I can't believe this would happen to you, and I will never forgive myself."  
>Kelly talked through choked tears, "It's not your fault mum, even if you didn't… I mean if you… I love you mum, I'm sorry about what I said."<p>

Julie looked down, and then back up at Kelly and hugged her again. Kenan came in wearing a pair of boxers.

"Mum, what is going on? Kelly?" he looked over at his sister, battered and bruised in the tub, "Sisi? What happened to you?"  
>Kelly looked up, "I was beaten, and mugged, and… raped… and fucked over in every way you could imagine."<br>"Sisi!" said Kenan, as he ran to hug her, "Poor Sisi, I'm so sorry for what I did. I am so sorry, I'll never do it again."  
>Julie stroked her son's hair, "It's ok Kenan, it's all ok; we are going to be a family again."<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly sat on her bed in her dressing gown, as her mum sat next to her.<p>

"You sleep now, I'll call the college; you can take the day off tomorrow."  
>"No mum," said Kelly, "I need to go, I need to fix things with my friends."<br>"By the sounds of it, they should be fixing things with you." Said Julie sternly.

"No mum… it's my fault… I… I don't know…"  
>"Well… you tell me what you want to do tomorrow, if you don't want to go, late start, normal time, I don't mind, just sleep now. You can wake up at 8 and tell me."<p>

Julie kissed her on the fore head and wrapped her arms around her one last time, before leaving the room.

Kelly lay out across her bed, and slid under the covers. The electric blanket had been turned on, and she sat snug inside it, as the heat relaxed her joints, and she fell quickly to sleep.

She woke up 3 hours later and stood up, going to look in the mirror. Even though she had only had 3 hours sleep, she felt relatively well rested, apart from the bruises.

She looked at herself in the mirror; it still looked fairly bad from the outside, but no so recent.

As she picked up a stick of lipstick, and twisted it up, she made her decision.

* * *

><p>Kelly walked along to the bus stop and stood there. There was no sign of the posh girl, or her boyfriend, or some farty old man, or anyone.<p>

Her clothes weren't her usual, decent looking dress-up from fairly etiquette stores, but just casual, yet decent clothes.

The bus turned around the corner, heading towards her stop. She dove her hand into her handbag, and pulled out her purse. She clicked it open, shuffling through for her bus pass, but found something else instead.

She reached into the cash slot, and pulled out 200 quid, that wasn't in there before. Her eyes flung wide open in surprise, and her mouth open in shock. On the back was a little paper note sticky-taped on.

It read, '_Dear Sisi, this is for you, do not try to pay me back, I will not accept it, spend it on something good. Love Bobo, :) 3 xx'_

Kelly held her hand to her mouth, trying not to cry from happiness as she said to herself, "I love you too Bobo."

The white-haired bus driver looked down at her, "You catching this one love?"

Kelly stepped on, "Hi, yeah, you go to Roundview College, right?"  
>The bus driver shook his head, "Nup, this is the express service, directly to London."<p>

Kelly was about to step backwards and off, but she stopped herself. She stopped herself, because every once in a while, the wind blows a different direction, and the sun shines brightly, and when you're done and tired serving everyone else and looking after them, you need a day to yourself. On any given day, everyone would say to you, '_Go do it, you need it_', but the only person who always says no, is yourself. But just this once, Kelly decided yes.

She paid the bus driver, and went up the back, sitting on her own in a very lush seat, with a TV up ahead, playing repeated episodes of sitcoms.

She sat back on the seat and shut her eyes peacefully, as the intercom chimed in, '_Express service to London, we'll be arriving in the main square in about an hour and 40 minutes.'_

Kelly smiled at herself, today she would go shopping, eat a Deli lunch with whatever she wanted, see a movie and go home for a hot bath, a new Gossip Girl episode, and a box of chocolates, then she would sleep blissfully for hours.

Because, for some days, for one day, you can forget everything, and remember the most forgotten thing. You.

* * *

><p><em>A really sweet ending for Kelly, someone who has gone through an awful lot, although it's obviously not her final end, and she still has a lot to go through, I thought it would be nice to give her this which she definitely deserves, and to patch up the family, really sweet. That was 7.03! I am making progress, as I have written 3 stories in 3 weeks, and I haven't slacked off at all, I am feeling good :) A little test thing! If you could review it as always, but when you do, tell me your favourite character! Andor favourite scenes or what you'd like to see happen, pairings, events, characters, I dunno just things like that, cause it'd be great to know what I'm doing right and stuff, so please if you review, and when you review, tell me your favourite character! That was 7.03: Kelly! I hope you all enjoyed it, 7.04 will be up soon. :)_


End file.
